A New World-WarriorCats of FreeRealms
by my2furbabies
Summary: What happens when the Warrior Cat Roleplayers of FreeRealms, the game made and ended by SOE. When all the Warriors are trapped inside their favorite place, will they still love their "home." Rated T just in case. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The End of the World**

* * *

Emily clutched her iPod in her hand, listening to "Coming Home" by Skylar Grey for the twenty thousandth time that day. As the bus drove across her street, she watched silently till she got to her stop. She paused her music only to get off. "Thank you," she said weakly.

It was March 31st, 2014. The day SOE decided they would close her favorite game, Free Realms. When she got home, Emily scrambled to do her homework, and her mother logged her onto the computer. She teleported to her role play sister, Crystalstar/Madge Undersea, when the game loaded.

Darktail came on at the last hour. She was in Pacific Time Zone, while Emily was in Eastern. They hugged in roleplay, and exchanged KIK accounts to stay touch with each other. At nine Emily's time, the game closed. No thanks for playing, nothing. Just the servers were closed, and their pages redirected to SOE's page.

After crying and texting, she went to bed, upset. She dreamed of her "home." Free Realms was her escape, and it was gone. Seaside, TigerClan's home where she spent the remainder of the game, was all orange. But most of all, she remembered her Clan. Crystalstar and she had formed DesertIceClan together. They lead the catless clan together, as Icestar and Crystalstar.

Emily woke in the morning, not wanting to get up. But instead of her blue tiger bed, she was on scathingly hot sandstone. She stared at the crystal blue oasis in front of her. She walked up to it, and when she saw her reflection, she gasped. What looked back at her was a black and white striped she-cat, with blue and purple eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: My first Story! I thought i would never get to writing anything. Anyways, this is gonna get better. In case you came from FR, like me, from this point on, the story is mainly true. Real Life names have been changed, but I might not change In Game Names. I, Icestar, old leader of DesertIceClan, am the leader. I formed it with Madge, and I am mainly writing to remember Free Realms. Reviews and Reads are always appreciated! ~Ice**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Emily was fully starstruck. She was a cat, she was the cat she would always roleplay with! She turned to the red colored oak trees. The canopy from them was breathtakingly gorgeous. She lifted her right paw, and flicked it harshly.

Large ice spikes formed from the ground under her paws and struck the tree. It's roots tore at the ground as the ice suspended it a few inches above the ground. Emily smiled, she was in Sunstone Valley. She and Madge had made their camp there, and it felt weird to see it from this angle.

Soon, Emily started to trust in her powers. She teleported across the desert landscape, reaching Pony Vale in a matter of seconds. The blue water was breathtaking as it contrasted the orange stone. "If I'm not human anymore, and in this land, I am no longer Emily," she said aloud. "From now on, I am Icestar, co-leader of DesertIceClan!"

She headed towards Sanctuary. Icestar had memorized every path in FreeRealms, so tracing her paws along the stones was an easy task. But, as she teleported, she saw none of the human-like characters created by the game were there! Now that she realized it, neither were the Robgoblins in Sunstone, or any other thing made by SOE. The only impact was the landscape.

She then reached the WarpStone in a matter of minutes, but what she saw wasn't what she remembered. The Warpstone lay there, the blue precursor veins faded and powerless. "Well, we can't teleport places then." She said again.

Out of nowhere, she heard a rustle. She was another cat! From the looks of it, it was a young cat, with crystal blue eyes and white fur. "Come out," Icestar said," I won't hurt you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you Stormy Skyz for practically begging for me to update! Sorry, i almost forgot about the story. Anyways, what will possibly happen next? Yeah, I suck at this, but ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

AS the small cat padded out from the brush, Icestar noticed terror in her eyes and the smell of fear drifted from her pelt. "Why are we here? I thought FreeRealms was gone!" said the cat.

Icestar sat slowly. "I don't know," she replied. "Where did you spawn?" The cat thought for a second before responding.

"The area between Highroad Junction and Snowhill. The grassy area where it starts to snow, near the soccer stadium," she said. Icestar pondered it, she spawned in her camp, maybe this cat was a loner?

"Was that your den?" Icestar asked hesitantly. "Are you a loner." The she-cat nodded quickly.

"My name is Fluffy," she said and then stood up. "I joined FreeRealms around a year ago."

Icestar nodded, "My name is Icestar, co-leader of DesertIceClan."

With that, Icestar jumped into the nearest tree and teleported to the top branches. "Maybe all the cats will be trapped here!" she thought aloud, "But they are waking up at different times. I just hope that we respawn if we die."

Fluffy's eyes widened. "Die?" she asked fearfully. "I don't fight, I hunt and stuff, but I never learned to fight!"

Icestar then teleported to the ground safely, a thin sheet of ice forming the ground. "Time that you learn then."

Nodding, Fluffy walked up next to Icestar. "Can we go to your camp?"

"Sure"

And with that, they headed towards Sunstone Valley, carefully making sure to avoid any others, if there were any.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Not much to say here, just trying to update daily! As always, review and read!**


	4. Chapter 4

Icestar had to slow down to allow Fluffy to catch up. The smaller cat followed silently, watching for anyone who could be hidden in the shadows.

"Why are we trapped here? I mean, I love FreeRealms, but still..." Fluffy trailed off. Her voice was distant and distraught. The thought of never returning to her real life was horrifying to her.

Icestar noticed the fearful tone of Fluffy. Icestar turned to face her, reading her expressions. "I know, but we might see our loved ones again one day." Icestar said hopefully. All her feelings of happiness over being in this world vanished. She realized that, despite her encouraging words, she wouldn't see her family either.

Soon, the pair had silently traveled to Shrouded Glade. Their paws echoed in the cave entrance of the village. The sound was unnerving to hear, it contrasted the cold, silent breeze. Icestar raised her head and sniffed the wind. All she smelled was her own scent and the crisp air.

"Icestar, look out!" Fluffy yowled as Icestar was bowled into. She rolled down the hill, entangled with her attacker.

Fluffy raced down the hill as fast as she possibly could. Her paws skimmed the ground until she reached them, but she could not strike. She didn't want to accidentally hit Icestar!

Icestar struck out at whoever was over her. She felt the weight lift slightly and she teleported as far as the stream. Icestar whipped her head around and she could hardly believe her eyes.

"Lightheart?"

**a/n: hey! I'm back! I want to apologize about the whole lack of posting. So, yeah, gonna try to update more. I don't own FreeRealms not Warriors.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lightheart spun around to face Icestar, eyes wide with shock. "I-Ice?" he sputtered. Icestar continued to stare at him, realization hitting her.

Icestar ran up to him and muzzled Lightheart's cheek. "You're here, you're safe." She breathed in his scent. It smelled like dew on feather-like leaves. Lightheart returned the embrace, closing his eyes to keep the moment in his heart.

"I love you." Lightheart said quietly. Fluffy watched the two of them together, thoroughly confused. Weren't those two just killing each other? The loner shook her hand in confusion.

Icestar drew away and gazed at him. His soft brown pelt seemed blue in the unnatural light. Lightheart gazed at her with sterling green eyes. They looked like fresh grass, with fireflies in them. "Well, the is Fluffy, Fluffy this is Lightheart, my mate." Icestar explained.

Fluffy nodded slowly, thinking it over in her mind. How did these cats not recognize each other at first? Then again, they only knew each other in game. Also, most relationships on FreeRealms were fleeting, hooking up within minutes of their last breakup. It wasn't that surprising they barely knew each other.

"We are going to camp, check on things. Hopefully Crystalstar is here by now." Icestar said solemnly. Thankfully the walk from were they were to Sunstone Valley was short.

The Druid high school seemed eerily quiet as the trio passed it silently. Of course, the mischievous students always skipped class to annoy everyone about them doing it, but without them it seemed, well, empty. Lightheart shivered as a cold breeze swept through the branches. "Turn it down, will yay?" Lightheart questioned sarcastically.

Icestar turned her head to face her mate. "This place creeps me out." She said quietly before raising her voice a smidge, "You know it's hard to control these powers!"

"I'm aware of that, I was just asking!" Lightheart returned, matching Icestar's tone. To Lightheart's relief the wind diminished to a bare minimum, a slight wisp through the grass.

They finally approached the Sunstone Valley bridge, the crystals sparkling in the dim light. The stone felt smooth and cool to the touch, and the metal felt like ice.

As the pale grass exchanged for sand, Icestar's stomach growled violently. Fluffy exchanged a glance at her new friend, and they both nodded slightly to each other. "Time to hunt." Icestar proclaimed loudly.

A/N: Hey, sorry about the short sucking chapter. I have a really good idea and its waiting for next chapter. I don't own warriors, Free Realms, nor Minecraft and Frozen(where Icestar's powers came from)


End file.
